


Running With Wolves

by SeptemberThorn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberThorn/pseuds/SeptemberThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Swan only knows Jacob Black from a photograph, but she can't seem to stop thinking about him. And then her life takes a turn for the worse and she is forced to go into hiding in Forks. There she discovers there's a lot more to the boy in the photo than she'd thought. Then, they meet and everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

Jacob  
Somewhere in mid-run, I felt myself morph but I barely paid attention. The thoughts swirling around my head were too powerful for me to notice anything else. Even the rain against my skin couldn’t tear me out of the storm that was raging in my head.  
Bella was marrying him. That bloodsucker. Why? Why? Why? Why?  
What was so special about him? He was an evil, parasitical, uber-controlling life-drainer. Why was she marrying him? Why?  
I wished I was anyone in the world but myself. I wished I was anywhere in the world but here. I wished it wasn’t raining. And I wished the girl I loved wasn’t going to die at the hands of her boyfriend.  
Why?  
There was no point in asking. I ran on into the night, away from this place. I would leave and never come back. I would forget her. I would forget everything.   
I would...


End file.
